In recent years demand for mobile wireless media, such as video and other data, has steadily increased, and its growth is predicted to increase with the new infrastructure of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) and/or LTE advanced network that offers significantly higher user data rates. Although present-day wireless networks have increased capacity, and smart phones are now capable of generating and/or displaying the media, actually transporting various types of the media across these advanced wireless communication networks has become challenging, and the scheduling of resources in the wireless network to accommodate transmission of the media is a difficult task.